Slayers! (One shot)
by dragoritus
Summary: No story, no explanation, just gory Demon killing action with Doom Guy and Death!


Slayers! (One shot)

Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Doom 2016 they belong to their respected owners.

No story, no explanation just gory demon fighting action with Doom Guy and Death!

 _ **Demon slayers:**_

 _Doom Guy had ran with his super shotgun, while in Hell, blasting Demons away until he jumped off a cliff as a ethereal hand grabbed his waist and pulled him towards a tall man with a skull mask with no mouth. Doom Guy stood up as the man had a purple shroud, gothic armor, with purple cloth the two stared at each other until the man said "And thus I Death the Kin slayer finally meet... the Doom slayer."_

 _Then a demonic trident has thrown at them causing the two to dodge away as Death then pulled out his revolver, Redemption and jumped from cover and did a back flip and shot a Imp as Doom Guy and jumped out of cover with his chainsaw and charged at a Hell knight sawing it in half. Death then holstered his gun and unsheathed his twin, crow scythes, the two charged as Death had ducked under a Baron of Hell while having his scythes out and cut the hooves of the demon off while Doom Guy had jabbed his saw into the Demon's mouth and sawed him from his mouth down._

 _Death then clamped his scythes together into a bigger single scythe and threw it at some Imps while his Reaper fists took Doom Guy by the waits and threw him at a Mancubus grabbed onto it's head and shoved a grenade down it's throat. Doom Guy then climbed over the Mancubus and jumped off and ran using only his fists as a Revenant had had appeared but Doom Guy punch it's leg off and slammed both it's shoulder cannons into it's head causing it to explode into a gory mess._

 _Death had been cutting Legionnaire Demons to bits as a Fallen Demon had flew in and roared as Death sighed as he raised his right hand and a giant scythe was summon and Death pointed his finger down as his new scythe had decapitated the Fallen demon. With Doom Guy who had then encountered a CyberDemon who grabbed him and threw him back towards Death's direction and roared at the two but Death then changed into his Reaper Form and battled in single combat as the Doom Guy lowered his super shotgun but then then a rumbling was heard as Doom Guy turned around to see a massive Demon the size of a skyscrapper._

 _The Demon had armor, yellow eyes and laughed as it said "Hahaha! Storage will enjoy crushing the Doom slayer and Horseman!"_

 _Demon now named Straga had then revealed his giant mace as Doom guy just dropped his gun and held both hands out and waved his fingers towards himself daring the giant Demon to even try. But while Doom guy was daring Straga Death had cut the CyberDemon's left arm and both legs off and finally stabbed the demon's mouth as Death tore his scythes out tearing the Demon's rib cage in half._

 _The Demon's insides dangled from it's dying body until it exploded, Death then saw Straga and Doom Guy and rushed to grabbed Doom Guy and flew above the demon and changed back to his original form. Death and Doom Guy then fell straight for Straga's face who reach his right hand out but Death reach his out as his skeletal gauntlet gad sparked as he spun around Straga's armored finger and shot at the Demon's eyes._

 _Doom guy then pulled out the BFG and landed in the Demon's mouth and shot his gun since it causing the giant's head to explode from the blast, Death then took the Doom Guy and said "For a mute human your skills of Killing Demons is impressive."_

 _The Doom Guy only gave a thumbs up in response as the two landed near a serpent hole as a blue demon had appeared and said "Ahhh my favorite costumer... and the Doom slayer such a honor to meet you at last."_

 _The Doom guy pulled out a pistol at the demon as Death forced his hand down and said "Relax Human, Vulgrim may be a demon but he has a need to have humans and other beings alive... he's after all a merchant."_

 _Vulgrim then grinned and said "Death your words almost make me want to give you a discount."_

 _But Doom guy stayed quite as he had his right fist out and had his left real up while his right hand's middle finger slowly rose up to completely flip off Vulgrim who asked "You don't like me do you?"_

 _Doom guy then crossed his arms as Vulgrim said "I'll take that as a yes..."_


End file.
